Just Drive
by CornCob
Summary: After a wild weekened with Zack, Sephiroth heads home and picks up a stranded pedestrian along the way. Who knew things would turn out the way they did? Apparently, Seph is an Organ Donor. Alucard/Sephiroth, Baby. SexualContent


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy, Hellsing, or any of their characters. Also don't own Spider/Ferrari, Wendy's, Mustang/Ford, Jack Daniels, or CVS. I've got nothing. Nothing at all.

**Note:**

Uh…Yea. One of a two part ordeal that I'm working on :) The other one will be posted separately. Obviously. I started this on August 5th, which now that I think about it, was my birthday. I guess I wrote this as a gift to myself!! Too bad I didn't finish it until September 17th. The day after Sleighbells' birthday…So Happy Belated Birthday to her and me both!!

Sorry about yet another AluSeph story. I am just super in to this pairing, so bear with me, kay guys?

Oh, and, this was totally not beta-ed. Read at your own risk, and try not to hold the errors against me. I can only read my own crap so many times, and Sleighbells was busy.

**.33.33.33.**

Sephiroth never could explain just how Zack managed to talk him into these sorts of things. All he knew was that four days ago, when he received a telephone call from the man demanding that he meet him in Alabama for a "road trip," he'd never stood a chance. He'd tried to say no, especially after hearing that he'd be responsible for driving Reno, but ultimately it had been a lost cause. Even the brief debate over the legitimacy of the road trip (Sephiroth was near positive that you didn't meet at your final destination on one of those) hadn't been enough to jump start his logical rejection.

This was why he was currently doing ninety miles an hour down an empty road at 5:45pm, trying to pretend that an impromptu trip to Alabama hadn't set him back a week at work. He did his best to brush the thought away. What was a few grand? Surely he wouldn't know the difference. He'd just have to lay off the fast food until next payday.

Idly resting his hand on the gear shift, Sephiroth let his mind wander back to the last few days. In spite of himself, he'd had to admit that he'd had a pretty decent time. He could have lived with out the drive up, however, as the only thing Reno did was coo and ask if he could drive. Honestly, it was like the kid had never been in a Ferrari before. The silver haired man knew this wasn't true, as he had been conned into driving the red head to his senior prom. No, the last four days had been mostly enjoyable. Most of it was blurry, as when Zack had a get together, Jack Daniels was the first name on the guest list.

The only thing he could really remember was feigning a migraine to avoid floating down a dirty river in a black, donut-shaped inner tube that Zack had swiped from his neighbor's garage. God forbid they ever need that spare tire. He also vaguely recalled a short-lived game of truth or dare. At least he assumed it was short lived. He'd had to excuse himself in order to properly pass out for the remainder of the day after his turn was over. He participated just long enough to accept a bizarre dare from Zack (Sephiroth _never_ chose truth).

"_I dare you…" Zack's eyes turned to the sky and his hand found his chin after a few failed attempts. In his other hand he twirled his glass of whiskey. Reno laughed somewhere to his right, clearly amused by Tifa, who was currently attempting to recover from her humiliation after choosing 'truth.' Yuffie had asked her what was the most annoying things about having 'mega-tittes.' Sephiroth took another sip of his own drink, waiting for Zack to make up his mind._

"_The next time you see someone on the side of the road…" Zack paused. "You have to pick them up." He smiled to himself, though cocking his head and raising a finger. _

"_But only if they look safe. Have to have a broken down car in sight. And a decent car. None of that 'doors don't match the body' shit. I don't want you picking up some crazed lunatic looking for a ride and maybe some rape." The raven haired man nodded slowly after finishing, looking quite pleased with himself._

_He looked significantly less cheerful after Cloud dared him to key Sephiroth's car moments later_.

Sephiroth smirked and rolled his eyes. Zack's hadn't been happy about turning down a dare and losing the game. Green eyes glanced down at his speedometer for a split second before resuming looking ahead of him. It was tempting to floor it, though he knew, with his luck, there'd be a state trooper right around the corner. He released a heavy sigh and raised his hand to remove the sunglasses from his face. It was late afternoon and there wasn't much of a need for them. The sun was behind him now, anyway. He flicked his eyes down to the clock, cringing inwardly at the time. He really should have left earlier than this. By his estimation, he'd get home around 

nine. It didn't really matter, he supposed It wasn't as if he had someone at home waiting for him. At least the majority of the drive would be during daylight.

The purr of his engine pulled him out of his reserve, his eyes falling to the speedometer. One hundred and eight. Probably not the greatest idea right now.

**.33.33.33.**

Perhaps he should have made a bit more of an effort to dress down this morning. Alucard smirked, adjusting the wide brimmed hat atop his head. The tight, dark suit probably didn't give the best impression of being a normal, non-threatening human being, He thrummed his knuckles against the side of his car.

He'd been out here for hours now, standing beside his car, just waiting. Waiting for the foolish humanitarian that would pull over and offer him a ride into town. It had been quite some time since he'd done this, as lately he'd been busy with his new hobby: his latest obsession. Lately he'd taken to waiting in the parking lot of CVS. This was the perfect vantage point, Tuesday through Friday at six am and Sundays at eight, to watch the man in the black Ferrari. Alucard shuttered just thinking about him. From his chosen parking lot, he got the perfect view of the Wendy's drive-thru, which the silver haired man visited on each of those given days. He also had a clear shot into the car when the man got stuck at the traffic light across the street.

As of late, however, his daily routine of watching the beautiful man and jacking off in the CVS parking lot had been interrupted. He had not seen the man in the Ferrari for five days. Life had been considerably less enjoyable. Hence his return to being picked up by do-gooders just passing through so that he could harass them to the brink of paralyzing fear. He hadn't scared the shit out of anyone in a while.

Glancing at the dusky sky, he didn't try to hold back the grimace. _No one_ picked up strangers after dark. He sighed. What a wasted day.

He turned to look at his car. It really was beautiful; It was in perfect condition, inside and out. It was a 1957 Cadillac Bel Air, candy apple red. In the twelve years that he had owned the car, it had only broken down once, on the second day he'd gotten it. Twelve grand later, there had never been another issue under the hood. There had been the time that he'd found "Freak" keyed into the passenger door, but a few nights of close observation and an unregistered handgun had nipped that quite in the bud.

Alucard grinned, eyeing the popped hood. It was to give the allusion of mechanical malfunction, leading onlookers to believe that he was just a humble man in a rut of bad luck, broken down on the road side. He shook his head, shaggy black hair falling into his face despite the hat, as he once again looked at the darkening sky. What a wasted day.

**.33.33.33.**

Talking himself into slowing down was a bit harder than he would have liked to admit. It took a while, but he finally convinced his foot to let up, bringing the car down to about ninety once more. He had the feeling that he could talk himself out of a speeding ticket for ninety in a fifty-five (he had done so on more than one occasion), but a hundred…He wasn't so sure. He wasn't all the eager to try it, either.

He released a sigh, letting his eyes slip closed. It wasn't _too_ dangerous, he figured. He wasn't to the curving turn just yet.

He wanted to be back in his bed. He wanted to be home.

Green eyes opened, displeasure coursing through Sephiroth's body upon discovering that he did not find himself pulling up into his driveway. No, all he saw was road. Staring at the never ending yellow line dividing the lanes, he let his mind wander. By God, his bed really did sound amazing. He had been sleeping on a couch in a sleeping bag for the better part of the week. It had been fine the first night and tolerable on the second. The third night had been hell, and the fourth something akin to inhumanely agonizing torture. He was certainly still feeling it in his back now, as he sat in the unrelenting bucket seat.

**.33.33.33.**

He was just about to give up, moving to slam the hood shut when he heard the engine. He perked visibly at the thought of a late night driver and in the hope of it not being too dark out just yet to deter the occupant of the on-coming vehicle from giving him a lift. Pushing off the side of his car, Alucard looked up. He couldn't believe what he saw.

The less logical side of his brain tried to tell him that it was _another_ Ferrari. The logical side said that there weren't too many F430 Spiders driving around, and certainly not within 100 miles of each other. And then, as the dangerous looking car began to slow, there was the third part of his mind that quickly kicked itself into gear. The part of his mind that told him that the entire game had just changed entirely. Yes, as he was able to make out the silver hair and pale face from the car, only one thought went through his mind. Masturbation was, very quickly, about to become a thing of the past.

**.33.33.33.**

Turning the corner, Sephiroth could only stare. There, on the road side, was a beautiful older car, hood popped, driver leaned up against it. Zack's words flooded through his head. He ran through the mental check list, hoping that something on the vehicle would fail the test. It was very clearly a well-kept car. It was certainly all one color; doors and hood matched the frame. He turned his attention to the driver. From his distance, he could make out a well-fitted suit and large hat, though as he watched, the hat was removed and placed on the top of the car. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Why couldn't the man look like a maniac? Zack wouldn't have allowed him to pick up someone who looked as though he'd put him in danger. Of course he'd have to be an extremely well dressed human being with a gorgeous car. Fucking normal people.

Sighing, Sephiroth began downshifting to accommodate the decreasing speed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Him, Sephiroth, picking up a stranded man from the side of an empty highway at dusk, in a Ferrari. The idea didn't sit well with him. He began slowing faster, nearing the man and his car. He was older than Sephiroth was, he would guess by about ten years or so, although age had been very kind to him. Sephiroth was rather displeased with himself as the words "sexy" and "dark" crossed his mind, along with many other mental clips if approval. Despite the oddness of the dark suit, the man's abnormally tall frame pulled it off perfectly, something at which Sephiroth had to turn his head to avoid staring. Outwardly, the man seemed fine. It was when he pulled up fully beside him that he noticed the smile.

There was no real way to describe the look on the dark man's face, just that he bore a smile that displayed more teeth than Sephiroth felt comfortable with, and there was just something altogether _wrong_ about the other man. He was tempted to trust his instincts and drive off, though that seemed a bit rude. He had already slowed to a near stop, after all. Besides, there was something about the man that had him curious.

When the sleek, black car stopped completely, Sephiroth had decided that this was, most definitely, a bad idea. The man on the road side continued to stand next to his car, regarding him with that predatory gaze. Sephiroth watched him for a moment before turning his head to stare straight ahead of him, waiting for the man to speak. Alucard seemed to have other thoughts, however, as he gave his car a cursory glance, making sure that all of the doors were locked, before snatching his hat off of the roof and turning back to give his rescuer another smile.

To his delight, he noticed that the man was no longer looking at him. That made his smile widen. It appeared that the silver haired man was already regretting his decision, not that Alucard could blame him. He would just have to make this extra special for the other man, to make up for the initial discomfort.

**.33.33.33.**

They had made it nearly fifteen miles down the road and still neither one had said a word. It seemed unnecessary, on Sephiroth's part. In his mind, he was supplying the other with a service, so conversation was not something 

required of him. The road was only a straight shot, anyway, so there wasn't even need to ask the man where he was heading just yet. He was, however, becoming increasingly aware of the man's eyes on him, which was starting to bother him. It had been subtle, at first, catching the man watching him once in a while from the corner of his eye. After about the fifth mile, though, Alucard had quit pretending and took to full on staring at the man behind the wheel. Sephiroth refused to return the gaze, opting to keep his eyes straight ahead of him.

Alucard's face split into a chilling smile as he watched the man beside him. Sephiroth had grown very uncomfortable when he had made it quite obvious that he was staring. He was sure he could make things more interesting. Alucard eyed the softly lit console, taking in the LED buttons and gauges. He had to say, he enjoyed the effect that the blue lights of the CD player had against Sephiroth's skin. The blue tint made him look dead.

Sephiroth was pleased to feel the eyes leave him, willing to ignore the large white hand that moved to his radio if it meant his passenger's attention was kept elsewhere.

Alucard trailed his hand along the lines of the lit console, his mind not at all on the electronic gadget. He cut his eyes to the side, his gaze resting of the delicious body next to him. He felt his lips tug upwards when Sephiroth became aware of the returned attention. At being discovered, Alucard spared his eyes of the awkward angle and turned his head to fully take in the man next to him. His eyes trailed over the small waist and narrow hips, dropping to follow the long legs down to his thighs and the feet on the floorboard. He brought is gaze upwards once again, pausing momentarily on the man's groin and then onto his neck before finally focusing on the profile of that gorgeous face. That view only lasted a moment, however, as Sephiroth turned his head, eyeing his passenger in disturbed annoyance.

"What?"

Alucard only smiled broadly, delighting at the nervous flash in those feline eyes when he dropped his hand from the volume control to trace lightly at Sephiroth's leg. Sephiroth jumped and Alucard gave a wicked grin.

"What's your name, darling?"

Sephiroth felt something inside of him shake when he heard those words roll off of that smooth tongue. There was something in that low, confident voice that drained him, made him want to move closer. He very quickly looked away from Alucard, eyes finding the road, when he felt those fingers slide up his thigh. He wasn't in the mood to run off the road tonight. He wasn't wholly surprised when he felt that wandering hand drift over his crotch.

Eyes widened and, road be damned, Sephiroth whipped his head to regard Alucard furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Alucard only cocked his head to the side, cool smirk in place. He watched Sephiroth twist in discomfort as he brushed his thumb over the fly of Sephiroth's tight jeans.

"I asked you what your name was, baby."

Sephiroth stared awkwardly at the man next to him, at a complete loss for words. The whole situation was too strange, too surreal to be happening. He had not picked up a hitch-hiker and he was certainly not being molested by him. His brain refused to function properly and so he did the only thing that he felt like he could handle; He turned his attention back to the road.

Sephiroth stiffened as the dark haired man leaned in towards him, his breath catching when warm air tickled his cheek. He swallowed and continued to stare at the road, his white knuckles relaxing suddenly when he felt a pair of lips press against his temple. The second kiss was slightly lower, closer to his ear.

He couldn't explain what he was feeling. Dizzy, but not quite dizzy. Just disoriented, perhaps. He couldn't understand why he was allowing this to continue. As he felt a solid kiss be pressed to his ear and sharp teeth played grazed lightly at the sensitive skin, he realized in a horror-filled, detached sort of way that he _wanted_ this.

He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was merely the affect of having been alone for so long now. Maybe it was the undeniable physical attraction he had to the man currently pressing kisses to his throat. What ever the reason, it didn't matter. The hand that had been on his thigh moved to his crotch once more, and Sephiroth didn't resist this time, nor did he try to stop the moan that worked its way through his lips.

Alucard froze. He had just moaned. He had reached to touch him and he had moaned. Not only that, but upon touching him, he had found the other man to be hardening under his denim. Alucard smiled wickedly and squeezed the partially erect organ through the already tight jeans, intent on turning the man on completely and craving to hear more sounds come from him.

Red eyes took in the man next to him, delighted in the pleasured expression on Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth wanted this. He actually wanted this. Alucard felt is already aching cock jump at the prospect of a consensual encounter with the gorgeous creature next to him.

Sephiroth snapped to awareness when he felt that touch leave him. He looked to the black haired man on his right, confused by the expression he found on his face.

"My name is Alucard." The dark man said, moving as he spoke to release Sephiroth's seatbelt. Sephiroth listened, his eyes never straying as he leaned forward to let the safety belt slip passed him and back into it's retainer. Alucard wet his lips.

"I expect you to say it."

The car shook violently and Sephiroth's eyes shot ahead of him, grabbing the steering wheel and turning sharply to the left, pulling them back onto the highway and out of the grass. He could not believe he had just driven off of the road. How could he have gotten so caught up that he'd forgotten he was _driving_? When he felt those hands return to his body, he really couldn't give a fuck.

With the seatbelt no longer in the way, Sephiroth felt hands trail heavily to the waistband of his pants, caressing and squeezing all along their way. Finding the button of the jeans, Alucard made short work of it and moved quickly onto the zipper.

Sephiroth wasn't quite sure what was going on. Well, he knew _exactly_ what was going on, he just… didn't understand. He certainly didn't know what drove him to remove one hand from the wheel to cover that of the man next to him, silently urging him on.

Alucard shivered when Sephiroth touched him. His eyes left the zipper he was working on and moved, instead, back to that pale profile, his own face distorting into a horrible smile. The smile only worsened when he found something stiff and impatient become freed beneath his palm, practically begging him for attention. He continued to stare at Sephiroth's face as he wrapped his hand around his cock, chuckling as the car accelerated suddenly. In the back of his mind he was disappointed to feel the soft hand leave his own.

Sephiroth had a difficult time getting his eyes out of the back of his head while simultaneously prying his foot from the gas pedal. He felt a groan push past his lips when he heard that dark laugh vibrate in his ear and that wicked hand began to pump at him slowly. Alucard's other hand moved to unfasten his seatbelt next, sparing his own erection a quick squeeze before he turned in his seat, spinning as much as the limited space would allow without breaking from his slow strokes.

He closed his eyes, relishing in the quiet noises that escaped Sephiroth's lips, feeling the effect it was having on his own body. He was painfully hard; his erection was straining through the cloth of his black slacks. He did his best to ignore it, though. There would be time for that later.

Sephiroth's eyes grew wide and he turned to Alucard with a sort of lost confusion written on his face when he felt the hand halt from its ministrations. Alucard was turned fully to him now, smiling widely at the thought of Sephiroth missing his touch. A smirk tugged the corners of his lips upwards as he held that green eyed stare, a thought coming to his mind.

"You know, Sephiroth, I seem to recall telling you my name."

Sephiroth felt his neglected sex throb, arousal surging through him just listening to that voice. He felt a hand trace up his leg before it came to hook into his waistband and tugged. He got the message and pressed his head and back into his seat, gaining leverage to lift his hips upward so that Alucard could remove his jeans. Cool air assaulted him as the pants were pulled down to his thighs, unable to make the trip any further without brining the car to a stop.

He left his head dropped back against the headrest, watching both the road and Alucard from a downward angle of his eyes. Alucard lifted one long leg, draping it over the center console and stick shift to join Sephiroth's on his side of the vehicle. He simply curled his left leg into his seat beneath him. Sephiroth's eyes closed for a half a second as that hand suddenly returned to his arousal, clutching and jerking him roughly. Hot breath once again brushed past his ear, mingling with his hair softly. He moaned loudly at the combination of the voice in his ear and the hand on his cock.

"I told you to say my name."

Sephiroth hummed, feeling Alucard dip his head to plant a kiss on his neck, laughing inwardly to himself at just how insistent the man was on hearing him say his name. The silent amusement didn't last long, however, when teeth bit gently at his neck and the hand ceased its rough treatment to simply tease at the slit of the head. Sephiroth caught himself accelerating dangerously again, so lost in his pleasure. Slowing himself from one hundred and twenty-seven, his hand searched blindly for a part of the man to touch, settling for the kneecap intruding on his side of the car.

"Alucard…"

He felt Alucard groan against his neck and allowed himself a small, victorious smirk. He was rewarded with several wet kisses to the base of his neck and a hand wedged itself between him and the seat, sliding its way up his shirt to drag down his back. He soon found his own hand being removed from Alucard's leg, though he wasn't offended when he realized the reason: He'd been in the way.

Alucard smirked viciously up at him as he lowered himself slowly, carefully avoiding the gear shift as he brought his head to Sephiroth's lap. Sephiroth quickly moved his hand to rest on the back of the man's neck, scratching him lightly with his fingernails; another silent plea.

"Alucard.."

The breathless whisper earned him Alucard's tongue, the hot, pink muscle flicking out to lap at the head of his erection, and he groaned loudly when he felt that mouth slowly engulf the whole tip. The hand on Alucard's neck tightened and the dark haired man smirked around hardened flesh.

"Mmmm..Alucard-Alucard-Alucard…" Alucard's eyes slid closed and he released a heavy breath through his nose upon hearing the airy, repetitive string of his own name. If Sephiroth kept up with this he was going to come in his own pants. It was quickly getting harder to ignore his own hunger for the body he was currently torturing. Sliding his mouth further down the shaft, he set about distracting himself.

Sephiroth breathed deeply, his eyes blearily trying to read the upcoming street sign.

"Alu-" He broke for a moan. "Where do you live?"

Alucard smiled to himself and detached his mouth from Sephiroth to lift his head and see the road.

"Just take the next right, baby."

Sephiroth nodded dumbly, making another quiet noise of pleasure when Alucard's mouth returned to his body.

Alucard laughed to himself as he resumed licking and sucking at Sephiroth's cock, eager for things to progress. Everything was working out so well for him. He just hoped it wouldn't spook the silver haired beauty when he realized that Alucard expected him to return the favor. He felt a hand thread into his hair as he debated whether he would prefer to come in Sephiroth's mouth or deep inside of his body first, reminding him to 

concentrate fully on the task at hand, rather than what was soon to come. This man would be his tonight, "spooked," "willing," or otherwise.

Alucard sunk his mouth to take in the man fully, relishing in all of the desperate sounds coming from above him. He paused, however, as he felt the hand leave his hair and move, instead, to reach around him for the gearshift. They must have been slowing down. He rose up and placed a brief kiss to Sephiroth's jaw before turning his attention to the road. Meanwhile, his hand found its way back into Sephiroth's lap, lavishing the man's erection while his mouth was away. Alucard smiled at the way Sephiroth jerked sporadically under his touches. It couldn't be too much longer, which, from the looks of things, would be perfect.

"Just take this left into the subdivision, darling. Then the second right. There's one more right turn after that at the stop sign."

He, again, pressed a kiss to Sephiroth's face before rejoining his hand below. Sephiroth groaned at the return of the hot mouth, the off-and-on treatment getting to him rather quickly.

To his left, Sephiroth saw the goofy looking cow-shaped mailbox that he usually complained to himself about each morning, though the head in his lap was doing a rather spectacular job of keeping his mind from really even noticing it, as did the warm hand sliding up his thigh and downwards to fondle lightly at his now painfully tight balls.

Like the mailbox, he also managed to totally ignore the child waving frantically at him, burying his hand once more into that head of black hair as a familiar coiling began working its way into his lower belly.

"Alucard…"

He gave a lengthy moan as that mouth took him in and out at a deliciously fast pace, clenching his eyes tightly as he gave himself over to orgasm.

Alucard smiled darkly to himself as hot, bitter liquid filled his mouth, that moan making his agonizing erection strain harder against the fabric of his pants. Making sure to milk the man to absolute completion, Alucard let the now softening organ slip from his mouth, sitting up to survey his surroundings. He laughed sharply when he noticed that they were no longer moving, but had rather stalled out when Sephiroth hadn't had the frame of mind to follow through properly when braking during orgasm.

Embarrassed, Sephiroth moved his hand to the ignition, intent on restarting the car when Alucard's hand stopped him.

"We're here."

Sephiroth turned to watch the man next to him, only receiving a hungry stare in return. He looked passed Alucard then, spotting a familiar car over the man's shoulder. It was a hideous yellow Mustang, complete with black racing stripes. His neighbor had claimed it made the car "sporty."

In that moment, everything clicked into place for Sephiroth, and he felt his world stop turning and his blood ran cold. His neighbor's car. His neighbor's house. He looked to his left and stopped breathing. This was _his_ house. Alucard had given him flawless directions to his own house.

Slowly, everything else wrong with the situation began to make itself known to him. The first recognition of the mailbox, and the waving child who always asked to cut his lawn. Thinking back, he could not recall seeing a spot of oil or grime anywhere on Alucard's person, despite having been broken down on the roadside with his hood popped, nor had he seen a single tool present.

He also could not remember ever telling Alucard his name, in fact, he had been very careful to avoid answering when the question was asked. And yet, his named had still passed the dark man's lips.

A hand brushed up his nude thigh, skipping up to touch his face. He was suddenly very aware of his exposed state. Alucard offered him a smile as Sephiroth slowly turned to face him, paranoia clear on his angelic features. He was absolutely adorable and he couldn't wait to fuck him until he screamed.

Sephiroth gave up trying to sort out his thoughts, more interested in the face moving closer to his, happily indulging in the kiss pressed to his lips. Lips and tongues slid against each other, mingling gently as Sephiroth felt Alucard take one of his hands in his own. He felt his hand be tugged softly to Alucard's lap, the larger one over his bringing his fingers to wrap around an impossibly hard erection.

The kiss ended and lips parted, but Alucard did not retract his close proximity just yet. He flicked his crimson eyes in the direction of the house and Sephiroth felt the dark man's words tickle against his lips.

"Shall we?"

**.33.33.33.**

**Author's Note:**

Well! That's it. Time for me to go to bed and pretend there isn't a 'sequel' due now. I am certainly pretending that there is no such thing as 'Guten tag America' right now. Pffft.

So? Which one of you kiddies wants to fix my computer virus(es)?? I'll throw in lunch.


End file.
